pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dara Wier
Dara Wier (born December 30, 1949) is an American poet.Dara Wier, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Apr. 25, 2013. Life Youth and education Wier was born in Hotel Dieu in New Orleans, Louisiana. She was raised by her grandparents, Euphrasie Zeolide Barrois and Gerard Hippolyte Barrois, in Naomi, Louisiana, in Plaquemines Parish, and by her parents, Arthur Joseph Dixon and Grace Cecile Barrois Dixon in Belle Chasse, Louisiana. She was educated in Catholic schools in Algiers and Gretna, Luisiana,. until her parents, Grace Barrois Dixon and Arthur Joseph Dixon moved to Baton Rouge, Louisiana where she was educated at St. Aloysius, and then St. Joseph's. She then attended Louisiana State University. Wier earned an M.F.A. in poetry from Bowling Green University in 1974. Career Wier is the author of several books of poetry, including in the still of the night (2017), You Good Thing (2013), and Selected Poems (2009). She has taught poetry writing workshops at Hollins University, the University of Alabama, Emory University, University of Idaho, University of Texas, University of Utah and Bennington College. In 2005 she held the Louis Rubin Distinguished Chair at Hollins University. She is on the permanent faculty, MFA Program for Poets & Writer University of Massachusetts Amherst, where she worked with James Tate. She co-directs and co-founded the University of Massachusetts' Juniper Initiative for Literary Arts and Action and The Juniper Summer Writing Institute. Wier is a founding editor of Factory Hollow Press ( www.factoryhollowpress.com ). Factory Hollow Press is the publishing division of Sleepy Lemur Quality Enterprises which is the production division of The Meeteetzee Institute. Guy Pettit and Emily Pettit are co-founders and co-editors of Factory Hollow Press which publishes chapbooks, broadsides and full length collections, from its headquarters at Flying Object (founded in 2010 by Guy Pettit) (a non profit arts and community center, letterpress printing collective, gallery, and reading and performance space in Hadley, Massachusetts. Dara Wier's work has been included in Best American Poetry , Pushcart Prize Anthology, and the Norton anthology, American Hybrid. Also in jubilat, FOU, Maggy, Make, Matters, American Poetry Reviw, Boston Review, Volt, Hollins Critic, Now Culture, LIT, Conduit, Bat City, Salt River, Telephone, OH NO, glitterpony, The Nation, Open City, notnostrums, The Blue Letter, Superstition Review, Fairy Tale Review, Mississippi Review, Denver Quarterly, slope, Poetry Time, Ink Node, Sprung Formal, Lungful, Scythe, Tin House, and other publications. Recognition Wier's awards include the Jerome J. Shestack Poetry Prize from the American Poetry Review, a Pushcart Prize, and the San Francisco Poetry Center Prize. She has received fellowships and grants from the Lannan Foundation, the John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation, the National Endowment for the Arts, and the Massachusetts Cultural Council, Publication * Blood, Hook & Eye. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press, 1977. ISBN 0-292-70720-7 * The 8-Step Grapevine. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1980. ISBN 0-915604-38-8 *''The Consequence of Weather''. Winston-Salem, NC: Palaemon Press, 1981. * All You Have in Common: Poems. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1984. ISBN 0-88748-005-5 * The Book of Knowledge: Poems. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1987. ISBN 0-88748-067-5 * Blue for the Plough. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1992. ISBN 0-88748-137-X *''Fly on the Wall''. East Providence, RI: Oat City Press, 1996. *''Our Master Plan: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1999. ISBN 0-88748-294-5 *''Voyages in English: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2001. ISBN 0-88748-351-8 *''Hat on a Pond: Poems''. Amherst, MA: Verse Press, 2001. ISBN 0-9703672-6-0 *''(X in Fix): Five poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Rain Taxi, 2003. *''Reverse Rapture''. Amherst, MA: Verse Press, 2005. ISBN 0-9746353-4-0 *''Remnants of Hannah''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2006. ISBN 978-1-933517-08-7 *''Selected Poems''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2009. ISBN 978-1-933517-38-4 *''A Civilian's Journal of the War Years''. Northampton, MA: Song Cave, 2011. *''You Good Thing''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2013. *''In the Still of the Night''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2017. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dara Wier, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 25, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"What Matters to You Matters to Me" *Poems by Dara Wier (3 poems) *3 poems by Dara Wier at Hyperallergic *4 poems by Dara Wier at Superstition Review *Dara Wier profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Dara Wier at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Dara Wier at YouTube ;Books *[http://www.wavepoetry.com/catalog/77-selected-poems Dara Wier's Selected Poems] *Dara Wier at Amazon.com ;About *Dara Wier at Wave Books *Dara Wier in conversation with Cynthia Arrieu-King at ''Jacket, 2010 Category:American poets Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst faculty Category:Louisiana State University alumni Category:People from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Writers from Louisiana Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets